Clone From Kamino
by MissiriKoharehn
Summary: A mysterious stranger arrives on Berk, plays with Toothless, and then disappears at the end of the day. Several days later, she returns... With an adorable Night Fury hatchling in her arms. "I can get more if you want. It's a clone." "Wait, what the heck is a clone?" Chief Hiccup Haddock demands. [Set a few months post HTTYD 2]
1. Prologue 1

_A/N: My first HTTYD fanfiction! Random images of baby Night Furies kept popping up in my mind, so eventually I just had to write it down. Fanart is welcome! If you submit one, I might choose it for the cover image!_

 _I mainly write in the Star Wars fandom, so the story does have a Star Wars background, but that'll be posted separately and does not have to be read to understand this story._

* * *

The stranger cloaked in black looked down at the equally black bundle in her arms. "What do you say, Sidian? You ready to visit Berk, meet your original clone template?"

The black bundle squirmed and cooed back at the cloaked stranger, huge adorable green eyes staring into the stranger's hooded face. "I'll take that as a yes," the stranger said. Tucking the little baby Night Fury into her jacket, she stepped through the portal that would lead her back into the "How To Train Your Dragon" 'verse, set for a few months after the second movie and slightly over a week after the first (and so far only) time she'd visited.

* * *

 _A/N: I know it's really short, but I want to see if people are interested in the idea. Next chapter will be much longer._

 _Note 1: 'verse is short for universe, or multiverse or parallel universe or fiction universe. I just usually call it 'verse._

 _Note 2: I hope the mysterious OC isn't too Mary Sue-like already, being able to traverse between 'verses and whatnot. She shouldn't be playing too much of a role. The story's focus should shift to Sidian interacting with canon characters after a few chapters._

 _Note 3: I usually write very dark-side focused stories. This is my first attempt at a light, fluffy story, and probably will be my only attempt, but you just can't resist that Night Fury cuteness. After I started picturing baby Night Furies... well, "cuteness overload" is an understatement._

 _Note 4: Sidian's name comes from the word "obsidian"._

 _Note 5: Regarding the size of a baby Night Fury, I imagine it's a bit larger than a Terror but still small enough to fit in a person's arms (maybe around the size of a young Typhoomerang, from the "Riders of Berk" series), or about the size of a domestic cat. Wingspan already in scale with its size._

 _...and that's the last of the notes for this story. Please review; tell me what you think of it :)_


	2. Prologue 2

"Who's a cute little Night Fury? Oh yes, you are! Yes you are, you are the cutest, most adorablest dragon ever, Sidian!" The stranger cooed at the Night Fury hatchling in her arms. She'd taken it out again after stepping through the portal; she was now on Berk... somewhere.

The little dragon cooed back at his holder, purring as she scratched and petted him. He squirmed, his legs kicking the air and his wings limp and relaxed by his sides. Then, suddenly, he jumped up (or tried to), putting his front paws on the stranger's chest and standing on her hands/arms. He nuzzled her chin affectionately.

"Awww, you... you cute little thing! Whyyy... Urgh! If anyone saw me with you my reputation'll be doomed..." she murmured, hugging him closer to herself. "All right, let's head to Hiccup's now."

Tucking the hatchling back under her cloak and jacket, she held him as she wandered through the village looking for the chief's house, finding it after a couple questionings. She could tell that, like last time, stares followed after her wherever she went. After all, she _was_ dressed in a sinister-looking atire, with a black hooded cloak shadowing all her features.

She knocked the door. It opened moments later, and there stood Hiccup Haddock, the chief of Berk.

"Ah... hi? How can I h... Wait. I remember you. You were here a few days ago, weren't you?" He asked when he saw her.

"I'm here to have a dragon trained," she responded simply. "Where's Toothless?" She tried to peer around him into the house.

As if on cue, the large but still adorable Night Fury bounded up to the two humans. He immediately frowned, growling. He could tell something was up.

"Whoa, hey bud, what's wrong? You remember Eris, don't you?" Hiccup asked, not understanding Toothless's hostility. He'd been quite relaxed with her last time.

Sniffing, the ebony dragon edged closer to the stranger, now known as Eris.

Suddenly, Eris's face broke into a smile (not that anyone could hardly see). "I brought you a surprise," she said, and with that, she reached into the shadows of her cloak, pulling something down [a zipper] before reaching in again and pulling out...

A baby Night Fury.

"This is Sidian," she began, then stopped, unsure of how to explain. Luckily, Hiccup began asking as soon as he saw the little hatchling.

"Oh my... oh, wow, where did you find that?!" He gasped, amazed. Toothless made a questioning noise, nosing the little black dragon in her arms. In response, Sidian stuck out a paw and tried to swat Toothless's nose/face. Toothless seemed to scowl, recoiling and shaking his head slightly in apparent annoyance, making a soft grunt as he did so. Eris stifled a giggle at the adorable scene.

"Are there more? Where are its parents? Where— _how_ did you find him?" Hiccup had continued with the questions. Now, he reached his arms out, hesitantly. "C-can I—?"

"Sure." She passed the mini Night Fury over, before blurting out, "It's a clone. I can get more if you want."

"Wait, what the heck is a clone?!" Hiccup demanded, looking up from petting the playful little dragon in his arms.

"It's—it's, ah... well, basically, it's exactly Toothless. I didn't find it. I... it's like..." She couldn't say it was a 'copy' either; they still wouldn't know what that was. "I made it," she finished lamely.

The perplexed looks on both human and dragon told her that made no sense to them whatsoever.

"...Nevermind. Just... take good care of him, of Sidian, okay?" she made to leave.

"No! Wait! Tell me where you found him!" He called after her already retreating form.

She stopped and turned back. "All I'll say is, he's just like Toothless but younger. And that there are more where that came from. Do you want more, or not?"

"I—uh, um..." Hiccup tried to decide. On one hand, this meant that Toothless wasn't the last of his species. It would be amazing to have more Night Furies around Berk. But, he was a chief now, and Toothless was Alpha. He doubted either of them would have very much time raising baby dragons, even if it was a Night Fury (and even if said Night Fury was giving him a look that was cuter than 3 of Toothless's cutest moments combined).

"Maybe some other time," he finally replied. "Are you going to be back?"

"Perhaps. I will definitely return, though I cannot say when. Now is the time for me to leave." And with that said, as well as a final longing glance at Sidian, still on Hiccup (now perched around his shoulders), she ran off into the village, not to be seen for some time yet.

* * *

 _S/N (story notes): That'll be the last of Eris the sort-of Mary Sue. I may introduce other, less Sue-like characters later. Maybe._

 _Note 6: Sidian's name has nothing to do with Sidious (character from Star Wars). In fact I actually think it's a very unfortunate coincidence because I really don't like Sidious._

 _A/N: This is one of my longer chapters. I'm surprised it turned out so long, though it's still short compared to some other authors'. Hopefully it's sort of long enough to make up for the pathetic prologue pt1. Yes, this is pt2 of the prologue. Next chapter officially starts the "story"._

 _Honestly, there won't be much of a plot, unless people are really interested or someone suggests something in a review. It's just going to be fluffy "drabble" stuff with Sidian. This story is sort of my alternative to drawing fanart, because I'm not very good at art, so I write detailed descriptions of brief little scenes. Besides, when I imagine said scenes, they're usually like an actual animated scene, maybe a couple minutes long. So it's kind of better this way._

 _Aaand this A/N got super long again._ *_*

 _Anyways, thank you to all the followers, reviewers, and favouriters of this story; I appreciated the support :)_

 _Please review; tell me what you think_


End file.
